


Everything the Light Touches

by iloveyouminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouminari/pseuds/iloveyouminari
Summary: Mina can get any girl she wants, and she does.





	1. Devotion [Momo]

**Author's Note:**

> Mina's CF for Acuvue made me feel things, that's the only excuse (tho by now you all know I don't need an excuse to write smut lol)  
> This is basically top Mina banging all the other members (sometimes more than one at a time because why not), she's a rich and powerful attorney and every girl plays a different role in her life  
> I really hope you enjoy this story, please leave a comment if you do! I'll be back with my other updates in a few days (I really do feed you well, you're welcome)  
> and btw, this is the pic that inspired me to write this story https://twitter.com/euteamominari/status/980972957798486016 (this is my twitter account btw, you can follow me and dm me your kinks if you want to and I might as well write about them lol)  
> peace  
> xx
> 
> ps: if you need me, I'll be bathing in holy water for the next 48 hours

"Ms. Hirai, can you come in my office, please?" Mina calls from her phone, voice firm and mysterious, and Momo knows exactly what she wants, that's why the assistant quickly gets up from her desk and makes her way to her boss's office.   
"Yes, Ms. Myoui?" Mina is leaning against her desk when Momo comes in, casually waiting for her.   
"Close the door, Momo. And don't forget to lock it this time." The attorney's voice is sharp, and also strangely calm, which makes Momo's heart beat faster in anticipation.   
Knowing the drill all too well, the assistant locks the door and makes her way to Mina's desk, sitting on top of it, next to her boss, who spreads the girl's legs very slowly and then wraps them around her waist. By now, Momo's skirt has been completely lifted, and Mina sees that she's now wearing panties and smirks, massaging her thighs with her hands.   
"No underwear, huh? Good girl." The attorney husks in Momo's ear, proceeding to kiss her neck while her hands make their way up. "And you're almost dripping too. Have you been thinking about me?" She says when her fingers lightly graze Momo's core, feeling the fluids already built up.   
"Yeah, all day long." Momo replies, rolling her hips forward in an attempt to get more of Mina's touch.   
"Aw, aren't you such an eager little girl? Do you want me to fuck you hard? To get you out of your misery?" Mina teases, still giving Momo feathery touches.   
"Yes, Mina. Fuck me." The assistant whispers, rolling her hips once again, and Mina stops, with a mischievous smirk plastered on her face.   
"Call me Ms. Myoui." The demand sends a warm wave of arousal to Momo's pussy, and she moans, grabbing Mina by the collar of her dress.   
"Fuck me, Ms. Myoui." Momo pulls her boss in for a kiss after saying those words, and Mina happily goes back to touching the girl, this time shoving her finger into Momo, which makes the girl hiss with the discomfort and bite Mina's lips in response.   
"You like that? You like how I fuck you hard?" The attorney says roughly, speeding her pace, then undoes Momo's ponytail to get a grip on her hair. Not satisfied, Mina jams another finger in, making Momo moan very loudly.   
"Yes, Ms. Myoui, fuck!" She can't, nor want, to say more than that, her orgasm is already close since Mina knows exactly what she likes, and Momo has also been fantasizing about this for hours now. She loves it when Mina pounds into her mercilessly, and grabs her hair too tight, and bites her lips too hard, to the point where she can taste her own blood.    
Momo also loves it that she can tease Mina too, sending dirty texts during business meetings, wearing that see through button up that she knows her boss loves, or those high heels that accentuate her long legs, just to get Mina all turned on and pissed off. And the assistant also loves that it doesn't take much for her to come undone, that by now Mina knows her body so well that it can be kind of embarrassing for Momo when she orgasms too fast. But she doesn't mind, Mina always gifts her with second and third rounds, where she takes it lighter so the girl can enjoy it for longer.   
And so it happens, with only a few more pushes Momo reaches her climax, still holding on to Mina's collar, struggling not to scream her name too loud so that the whole office won't hear.   
Mina might be rough, but she's also sweet, planting small kisses on Momo's lips and being careful when withdrawing her fingers, so it won't hurt the girl. But it only lasts a couple of minutes before her demanding voice is back.   
"Turn around and bend over, I'm not done with you." Mina commands, and Momo complies, excitement bubbling up once again. The attorney pushes Momo's skirt further up, then slaps her ass hard, to which Momo groans. "You're so hot, Momo, I wanna see you come for me again." Another slap, and then she starts rubbing the girl's pussy with her other hand.   
A few strokes later, when Mina senses her assistant is close again, she slaps her ass one more time and then stop all of her movements, making Momo moan in frustration.    
"Mina, don't stop." The girl groans, earning yet another slap.   
"What did I tell you?" It would be scary if Momo hadn't been used to it, the way Mina's voice turns dark and almost angry when her demands aren't followed.   
"Sorry... Don't stop, Ms. Myoui." Momo would do it on purpose sometimes, she was really attracted to Mina's rough side, and satisfied with her answer, the attorney continues touching Momo.   
Mina's finger slips inside of Momo again, gentler this time, revelling on the way her muscles clench with each push, with how Momo gives her a tiny squeal when she hits just the right spot, with how the girl's breathing turns ragged when her climax is near. Mina, then, takes the finger out and goes back to rubbing tight circles around the assistant's clit, making her get a grip on the table to try and hold off her orgasm for just a bit longer.   
It's no use, though, Momo comes again pretty soon, panting, and instead of being soft, Mina just detaches herself from the girl and sits down on the leather armchair placed on the other end of the room.   
Sensing this is Mina's way of ditching her, Momo just stands up straight, fixes her skirt and starts walking towards the door.   
"What are you doing?" Mina's voice make her stop, and she turns around, somewhat confused. "Come here." The attorney beckons, then pulls Momo in for a kiss when she's close enough. It's one of those rare, gentle and passionate kisses where Mina lets the girl straddle her body to give her just the slight sense of control, which is quickly taken away when her boss breaks the kiss and whispers to her ear, "kneel down and eat my pussy."   
And who is Momo to complain, being such a submissive girl by heart? She doesn't even care about having control or not, she absolutely loves being bossed around by Mina.   
The assistant remembers when she first got this job and was introduced to her boss's demanding manner, making it her own personal goal to get into Mina's pants. It took probably a month of lingering touches and revealing outfits until Mina finally called her into her office.   
_ "Ms. Hirai, I don't know what you’re trying to do, but if you want me to fuck you, just say so."  _ That was all Mina had to say to have Momo wrapped around her fingers - literally, most of the times.   
Now, several months later, Momo is well accustomed with their dynamic, and gladly kneels down, taking Mina's panties off from under her black dress. Then, she proceeds to kiss her way up her thigh, purposely sucking hard on a few spots so she will leave a mark, even though Mina always tells her not to. The reaction she gets is exactly what she was expecting, Mina roughly gripping her hair and yanking Momo's head so she can look her in the eye.   
"Don't try to play it smart, Hirai, just fucking eat me already." The way Mina's voice sounds makes Momo shiver, and she goes back to what she was doing with a smirk on her face. However, Momo has learned not to leave Mina waiting for too long, for the girl will gladly dismiss her and finish the job herself. So, wanting too bad to make Mina come, the assistant moves her mouth to Mina’s glistening cunt, and is very satisfied to hear her groan.   
Mina's grip tightens on her hair and she spreads her legs wider, giving Momo more access. Another thing Momo has learned is that Mina doesn't like to be fucked, - she barely even lets Momo touch her - so she concentrates all of her efforts in stimulating the girl's clit; sometimes teasing it with the tip of her tongue, other times rubbing her tongue flat against it, and occasionally, when she's feeling cocky, kissing all around Mina's pussy and barely even touching her clit, which always makes Mina go crazy.    
Even though she's only done this a few times, Momo can tell the girl is close and accelerates her pace, loving the groans and moans coming out of her mouth, until Mina reaches her orgasm, gripping Momo's hair tightly and arching her back. Momo lingers there, letting Mina ride down the wave of pleasure, until she's pulled back up for another kiss, sitting on the attorney's lap again.   
"You should let me do this more often, you know?" Momo says, giggling, and kisses Mina one more time.   
"Maybe I will, you're not so bad." Mina shrugs, supposedly serious, but Momo knows she's playing with her.   
"I'm amazing, and you know that, Mina." This is one of the few times they act casual and playful, the post-sex bliss where Mina allows herself to bring her facade down just a bit for Momo. She kisses the assistant again, then lightly pushes Momo.   
"You should go now, I've a meeting at four." Mina states, and Momo shakes her head.   
"Oh, that meeting got cancelled, they've rescheduled for next week." She says, causing Mina to raise an eyebrow.   
"Is that so?" The attorney asks with a smirk on her face.


	2. Greedy [Sana & Momo]

There aren't a lot of things that Sana loves more than taking a nice, hot shower, but taking said shower while being fucked by the hottest attorney in town definitely tops it.   
"Hmm, Mina..." Sana moans, feeling the other woman pepper her with kisses all over her neck and shoulders, holding her waist firmly from behind.   
Mina's represented Sana's firm too many times now, - the older woman being her most loyal client - and their  _ relationship _ go way back, so much so that now Sana looks forward to suing people, just so she can spend more time with the woman.

  
This time, they've traveled to another city to meet with the head of one of those evil corporations, who apparently wants to settle, but Mina doesn't care right now, nor does Sana, especially when the brunette starts slowly sliding her hand down Sana's abs, getting closer and closer to her core.   
When Mina finally touches her, Sana lets out a sigh, leaning her head back and resting it on Mina's shoulder.   
"Fuck, this feels so good." She moans then gasps when Mina surprisingly inserts a finger inside of her. "I should- oh God! I should turn this off." Sana proposes, motioning to the shower register, since they’ve been there for over half an hour already. "Wasting water is... Not cool." Mina smirks and buries her face on her client's neck, sucking and licking on several spots, as the woman turns the water off and leans her hands on the wall for balance.   
"Wanna go to bed?" Mina whispers in her ear, and  _ good God _ if that isn’t the sexiest sound Sana's ever heard... So she nods in response and Mina detaches herself from Sana, grabbing a towel to dry out the excess of water before leading the woman to bed.

  
She straddles Sana's body, covering her mouth with a deep kiss, and her hand travels down the woman's body until it reaches her pussy, like it’s done so many times. Then Mina starts pumping two fingers in and out of Sana, who automatically throws her arms around the attorney's neck and pulls her in for a kiss.   
"Oh, you think it's that easy?" Mina asks, breaking the kiss, and uses her free hand to take both of Sana's and place it above her head, holding them in place.   
In response, Sana groans loudly, and Mina smirks. "Say my name." She whispers again, almost making Sana come undone.   
"Mina..." Sana bites her lips, hissing when Mina thrusts harder. "Ah! Mina!"   
Mina lets go of Sana's wrists and props herself on her hand for better balance so she can thrust faster into the woman.   
"Mina! I'm- fuck!" Sana feels her orgasm approaching and begins moving her hips in sync with the attorney's hand, and Mina leans down and bites her lower lip hard. She knows that's Sana's weakness, and because of that, decides to add even more to the mix, bringing her thumb to circle around the woman's clit.   
The actions push Sana over the edge and she comes, moaning Mina's name loudly.

  
"How come you're so good at this?" Sana asks, still a bit breathless, moving a strand of Mina's hair behind her ear.   
"Practice makes perfect." Mina winks, smirking, and Sana scoffs.   
"Right, I forget you sleep with half of the country."    
Mina winces, then pecks the woman's lips before getting up and starting looking for her clothes.   
"You're leaving already?" Sana asks, propping herself on her elbows.   
"We're not sharing a room this time, remember?" Mina replies, putting on her underwear.   
"Oh, yeah, you brought your other fuck buddy along. Has anyone ever told you how much of a greedy woman you are?" Sana gets up as well, looking for a towel to dry her damp hair, and playfully slaps Mina's ass when she walks past her, taking advantage of how she's bending over to put on her pants.

  
This is Mina's favorite dynamic, she loves how casual Sana makes everything seem.

  
"Can't disagree on that one, I  _ am _ very greedy." Mina walks into the bathroom, where Sana is drying her hair, and surprises the woman by pushing her against the sink and kissing her deeply, biting her lip in the end just because she loves to tease Sana.   
"By the way, when will Hirai join us? I mean- hey, that's not fair!" Sana loses focus when Mina starts touching her pussy again.   
"Why not?" Mina asks with a smirk.   
"Because you're- you're leaving... If you don't finish me off- ugh! I'm gonna be so... So pissed." Sana lets out a long moan when Mina accelerates her pace rubbing her clit.   
"You're cute when you're mad." Mina says and plants a kiss on Sana's lips, but doesn't stop her movements.   
"But serious- fuck! Seriously..." Sana grips on Mina's shirt. "Hirai is- oh yeah! That's good... Hirai is hot, tell her I'm interested."   
"Sure thing..." Mina kisses and bites at Sana's jaw. "Now come for me."   
  
-   
  
Mina arrives at the room she's sharing with Momo a few minutes later, finding the girl in bed, doing whatever on her phone.   
"Hey." She greets. Momo looks up and smiles.   
"Oh, hi. How was the sex?" The blonde asks, playfully, while Mina is looking for her pajamas.   
"Wouldn't you like to know?" She flashes a smirk to her assistant and goes into the bathroom to change.   
"I've seen you naked dozens of times, you can change in front of me." Momo calls out. "Also, why the separate beds? I thought we were past that."   
Mina comes out of the bathroom in something Momo doesn't want to call a pajama, since it's much more like a lingerie attire - a ridiculously short silk camisole.   
"I don't know, it's your first time going on a business trip with me, thought it might be a bit unprofessional of me to ask for a double bed." Mina shrugs, making her way to her bed, Momo never once taking her eyes away from the woman's body.   
"Unprofessional? You're already sleeping with your assistant." Momo pauses, still observing Mina's every move. " _ And _ your client. I mean... As far as unprofessional goes, I think you've crossed quite some lines already." Mina winces, grabbing her moisturizer and starting to apply to her legs. Momo just shakes her head in disbelief at how ridiculously gorgeous Mina is.

  
"Well..." There's a bit of hesitation in Mina's voice. "There is something else." Momo cocks her head to the side, curiosity all over her face.   
"What?"   
There is no way Mina can put this that it won't sound terribly wrong and viable for several HR complaints, but she's already far too deep in all of these relationships, so she just sighs and puts on her facade.   
"Well... Ms. Minatozaki has demonstrated a certain level of  _ enthusiasm _ over you. In her words, and I quote,  _ Hirai is hot. Tell her I'm interested _ ." Momo watches in amusement as Mina speaks so very casually, still moisturizing her body. "So... Are you? And just to be clear, I'd be there too, it wouldn't be just the two of you." Mina finally looks at Momo, who's thinking about the proposition while chewing on her lower lip.

  
"Hmm... What would I get out of this?" The blonde asks, sitting up so she can fully face Mina.   
"Besides the mind-blowing sex? What else do you want?" Mina quirks her eyebrow and places the moisturizer on the nightstand.   
"I want you." Momo is staring at Mina hungrily, and the attorney licks her lips.   
"Well, then, by any means, come claim your prize."   
Their beds are about two feet apart, so it only takes a step for Momo to be all over Mina, kissing her lips passionately.   
"Hmm, you smell nice. Is it new?" Momo asks, devouring Mina's neck.   
"It's Sana's perfume. You might as well get used to it." Mina breathes out, then grabs a handful of Momo's hair, knowing that she absolutely loves when the attorney does that.   
"Save your energy... Let me do the hard work this time." Momo kisses her throat, stopping Mina from doing anything else, and feels the woman nod against her lips.   
"Okay." Mina whispers. 

 

She is quite spent from all she did with Sana, and simply lets Momo do as she pleases.   
So, Momo gives Mina one last peck on the lips before she starts kissing down her body, lifting her camisole up in the process, and finding that the woman is completely bare underneath it.   
"No panties?" Momo asks while she kisses Mina's abs.   
"Figured you'd like it." Mina caresses the girl's hair, just slightly tugging at it.   
"Oh, I do." Momo smirks, then begins nipping at Mina's thigh slowly, feeling her muscles contract in desire with how close the assistant is from her pussy.   
The grip on her hair tightens, so Momo finally moves her mouth to Mina's center, satisfaction bubbling up when she hears her long groan. Mina was already sensitive from her previous encounter with Sana, but Momo's gentle tongue and sweet kisses are an amazing addition too, and all she can do is bring both hands to Momo's hair and thrust her hips forward, breathing hard.   
Momo sucks harder, then spreads Mina's legs wider, for better access, making the woman groan again in the process. Mina is not normally this vocal, so Momo does the best she can to elicit more sounds from her, like teasing Mina's entrance with her tongue, and biting around her pussy.   
Soon, Mina feels her orgasm approaching, so she grinds Momo's face even faster, in desperate need of relief. However, Momo places her hands on Mina's hips, to steady her movements, and looks her in the eye.   
"Relax, Mina..." She says with a smirk. "I'm not going anywhere."    
  
-   
  
The following night, after the case has been closed, - the company indeed wanted to settle, but Mina made sure Sana was getting a huge amount of money out of this - the three woman agree to meet in Sana's room to celebrate.   
"To Mina, the greatest attorney this world has ever seen. And also the prettiest." Sana says, pouring three glasses of champagne and handing to the other two, and then they clink their glasses.   
"Yeah, I can't argue with that." Momo, who Mina had feared would feel kind of left out, is actually getting along quite well with Sana, even trading flirting glances from time to time.   
Mina observes their interactions with a satisfied smirk on her face, anticipating the amazing night they'll have.

  
"How about we get this party started?" She suggests, suddenly shoving her tongue in Momo's mouth with a delicious kiss. Sana, who's probably the most eager to be part of this, approaches the two and caresses Mina's face, prompting the attorney to kiss her too, and she does.   
Then, in the most Hollywood-threesome kind of way, Sana breaks the contact and turns to Momo to kiss her as well. Mina likes it, watching two of her favorite lovers making out - though they are the only ones Mina calls that way.   
While the two continue to share kisses, Mina starts unbuttoning Momo's blouse and leaving small bites and nips on her exposed shoulders.   
Sana takes the opportunity to unzip Momo's skirt and let it slide through the girl's long legs, and then kneels down in front of her, kisses the assistant's abs and slowly takes off her panties.   
Momo moans. In every scenario she imagined how this night would be like, it was never this good. She's overwhelmed by Sana's breath against her cunt and Mina's hands around her recently uncovered breasts; Sana's bites on the inside of her thigh and Mina's kisses on her neck; Sana's tongue around her clit and Mina's grip on her ass.

  
They're extremely synchronized, as if this is not the first time Sana and Mina do this together, because the moment Sana's tongue enter Momo's cunt is the same Mina's tongue enter her mouth, and Momo has to throw her arms around the attorney's neck for support, for all this stimulation is too much.   
This is Momo's first threesome, so she's not accustomed to receiving this much attention at once, and comes right there, still holding on to Mina.   
"Fuck." She breathes out, resting her forehead on Mina's shoulder and letting out a hoarse chuckle. "Wow."

  
Mina caresses her back, waiting for her to recover, while Sana starts undressing. Then, she leads Momo to bed and the girl watches as Mina takes off her clothes, pulling Sana in for a kiss when they're both naked. Momo observes in awe as Mina bites Sana's lower lip and brings her hand down the woman's body, caressing her pussy, and unconsciously leads her own hand down and starts touching herself with that sight.

  
"Momo, how about you fuck Sana now?" Mina husks, and even though it's supposed to be a question, it sounds way more like a command, so Momo promptly nods and waits for the instructions. Mina chuckles, finding the assistant's eagerness adorable, then lightly slaps Sana's ass, gesturing for her to get in bed. "Come here." The attorney takes Momo's hand and positions the girl kneeling behind Sana, who's standing on all fours now. Then, she kisses Momo passionately, while guiding her hand to Sana's core, and lets Momo do the rest. 

 

Mina steps away and sits down right next to her client, watching the scene and touching herself.   
"Fuck! That's so good." Sana moans when Momo jams a finger inside her cunt, then she outstretches her arm and pulls Mina for a kiss.   
"Momo, come here." Mina beckons. Struggling not to fall on top of them both, Momo leans over Sana's body, still fucking her, and Mina places Sana's hand on the assistant's hair. "She likes it when you pull it." She mumbles to her client's lips, kissing her again, and Momo moans.   
"You really know us well, huh?" Momo asks with a smirk, breathing hard when she notices Mina is slowly pumping a finger in and out of herself, and the attorney just winks in response.   
"Now make her come." She demands and faces Sana, wanting to watch her orgasm in Momo's hand.   
"Momo, yes!" Sana moans when the girl accelerates her pace, and Mina mimics the action on herself, gasping as she too approaches her climax.

  
With a few more pushes, Sana comes, practically yanking Momo's head down for a kiss, and soon after that, Mina comes too.

  
A while later, after they've come down of their high, Momo moves to sit in between the two, tangling their limbs and letting out a sigh. Then, Mina surprises her by straddling her hips and kissing her lips, Sana right next to her, caressing Momo's neck and chest.   
"Did you think I was done?" Mina husks, smirking.


	3. Old habits die hard [Nayeon]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some mild bdsm.  
> Enjoy :)

The doorbell rings. Nayeon doesn't have to check the door view to know exactly who's behind it, but she does it anyway - for security measures - and smirks.   
"You're late." That's the first thing she says upon greeting the young lawyer.   
"Got stuck at work." Mina replies simply, shrugging off her long beige coat and placing it on the hanger by the door.   
"Fucking your assistant?" Nayeon teases, already walking away to get them some wine.    
  
There's a familiarity between the two, something that Mina doesn't have with any other girl, because they know each other too well. It's still funny to Mina how they used to be High School sweethearts and now have become... Whatever this is.   
  
"No, she actually took a sick day today." Mina replies nonchalantly, taking Nayeon by surprise, since she was actually bluffing before.   
"Oh, so you  _ are _ fucking your assistant." The older girl approaches Mina with a glass of white wine in hands and gives it to her.   
"I'm fucking everyone." Mina's tongue-in-cheek humor makes Nayeon scoff, and only now the lawyer takes her time to admire her ex's body - which is clad only in a silk robe, a matching gown underneath it and probably an expensive excuse for a thong.   
  
"And to think that I was the one to take your virginity." Nayeon's comment seems to snap Mina out of her stare, and brings back some cherished memories to them both.   
  
-   
  
_ "Are you nervous?" Nayeon asks, holding Mina's hand as they enter her room. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Nayeon's parents are out of town, and their two-year anniversary is coming up, so the couple took it as the perfect opportunity to spend some alone time, knowing exactly where it would lead them. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "A bit, yeah." Mina confesses shyly, and Nayeon turns around to kiss her. _ _   
_ _ "Me too." The older girl has a bright smile plastered on her face, as she places her hands on Mina's hips from under her shirt, feeling electricity run when their skins touch. Mina, in return, wraps her arms around Nayeon's neck and kisses her again, this time a bit more passionately. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ They still have their school uniforms on, and Mina is the first one to start loosening Nayeon's tie and pushing her blazer off her shoulders, feeling eager all of a sudden, despite her heart beating out of her chest. Nayeon doesn't want to waste any more time either, so she begins unbuttoning Mina's shirt, carefully pushing her to the bed once the garment is off. _ _   
_ _ Nayeon's shirt is also taken off, and the girls are left in their bras and skirts. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Thus far, there's nothing new, they've made out like this countless times. That's why Nayeon freezes when she realizes her hand has mindlessly fled to Mina's bra clasp and is about to undo it -  _ that’s _ something she’s never done before. _ _   
_ _ "May I?" She asks, caressing Mina's back, and her girlfriend nods, a clear blush on her face. Nayeon nods back and leans in to capture the girl's lips in hers, simultaneously unclasping her white bra. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The older girl pulls back once again to remove the article of clothing from Mina's body, minusciously taking in every inch of her girlfriend's beauty. Mina is shyly biting her lips, watching as Nayeon stares at her naked chest, and tentatively takes the girl's hands and places them on her breasts, sighing at the touch. _ _   
_ _ "God, Mina, you're so perfect." Nayeon's eyes are on hers as she leans in to peck Mina's lips with the most loving kisses, while her hands are slowly massaging the girl's breasts. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Touch me... Please." Mina grabs Nayeon's face and rests their foreheads together, eyes never straying from one another. _ _   
_ _ "Okay." Nayeon breathes out, then slowly starts moving her hands down, reaching Mina's skirt, unzipping it and sliding it down her girlfriend's legs. After that, she delicately hooks her fingers on the waistband of Mina’s panties and looks at her girlfriend for reassurance. The younger girl just lifts her hips, and that's more than enough for Nayeon to proceed, very slowly pulling the underwear down, until Mina is left completely naked. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ A shiver runs down Nayeon's spine as she contemplates the vision beneath her. Mina is absolutely gorgeous, - with or without clothes on, - but seeing her like this, so vulnerable, makes Nayeon's heart constrict with fondness. _ _   
_ _ "I love you so much, Minari." She whispers between sweet kisses, as her hands run up and down the girl’s thighs. _ _   
_ _ "I love you too, Nayeonnie." Mina whispers back and once again guides Nayeon's hand to where she wants it to go. She lets out a throaty moan when Nayeon finally touches her sex, gently running her fingers up and down, testing the waters. When Mina moans again, but louder, Nayeon knows she's found a sensitive spot, and focus her attention there, taking in all of her girlfriend's reactions. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ She wants to try something else, and decides to lower her finger until it's on Mina's entrance, and Nayeon once again searches for her eyes to know if it's okay to continue. Mina nods.

_   
_ _ "Let me know if it hurts too much, okay?" Nayeon kisses her forehead before cautiously pushing one finger in, but quickly pulling out when she hears Mina hissing. _ _   
_ _ "N-no, go on." Mina caresses Nayeon's cheeks as if to soothe her worries, and makes sure they’re locking eyes when the older girl tries again. She inhales sharply as Nayeon pushes further, nodding for her to keep going until the thin barrier of skin has been torn. _ _   
_ _ It takes Nayeon a few more tries for her finger to completely slide into Mina, and she keeps a slow and steady pace as the girl gets accustomed to it. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Faster." Mina cries, once she's adjusted to the penetration, and clashes their lips together when Nayeon complies. This kiss is different than any other they've shared; it's lustful, it's raw, it's desperate, but it's the only thing she's able to do as Nayeon pounds harder into her pussy. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Mina has to break the kiss after a while, though, as the sensations become too much, and all her brain can process is moaning her girlfriend's name. Nayeon feels Mina's walls tighten around her finger and remembers the sensitive spot she found just a while ago, so she tries her best to press her thumb against it. _ _   
_ _ Her efforts seem to add up, because soon after, Mina stills completely and throws her head back, and it's as if every muscle in her body is contracting at the same time and fireworks are exploding inside of her. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Mina's orgasm is the most beautiful thing Nayeon's ever seen. _ _   
_   
-   
  
"Is there anything you want to try out today?" Mina asks, stepping into Nayeon's walk-in closet, their very own erotic showcase.   
"No, thought you might want to surprise me." Nayeon leans against the doorframe, and takes a sip of her wine, observing as Mina's eyes roam around the room, imagining all the infinite possibilities this night holds. One thing Mina loves about fucking Nayeon is that it's always a surprise.   
  
The closet isn't some kind of BDSM den, or anything like the movies, it's just a small room filled with sex toys, restraints, whips and other apparatuses that have been collected by Nayeon over the years.   
"I gotta say..." Mina begins, running her finger over a pinwheel and making it rotate a few times. "Fifty Shades might have been terrible, but they sure have some pretty decent merch." Mina comments due to the number of objects displaying the franchise's name, and then she picks out some stuff and gets out, placing them on the bed.   
"Only those? You're being succinct today." Nayeon jokes, then approaches Mina with hungry eyes.   
"I might get more stuff later." The lawyer shrugs, a blindfold already in hand. Then, she closes the distance between them with a deep kiss, her tongue quickly entering Nayeon's mouth.   
  
Mina pulls away after a few seconds and covers Nayeon's eyes with the blindfold, making her pout.   
"I'm not even going to see you naked? Come on, Myoui!" She whines, taking a hold of the woman's scarf, so Mina gets really close to her ear and whispers.   
"Only if you're a good girl." The words make Nayeon visibly shiver and bite her lips, and Mina slowly takes off her robe, then her gown, and at last her panties, while placing ghosts of kisses along Nayeon's skin.   
  
It's not a common occurrence, but Mina decides to kneel down and take Nayeon's pussy in her mouth, making the woman instantly moan.   
"Oh, Mina!" Hearing her name being cried out like that ignites a fire inside of the lawyer, so she increases the intensity of her movements.   
When she feels her ex is close, though, Mina stands up, takes Nayeon's hand and guides her to bed, ignoring her frustrated protests.   
"Get on all fours." She demands, and while Nayeon is getting to her position, Mina undresses, puts on a rubber glove and applies some lube to her fingers.   
  
Mina always makes sure her sexual partners are clean before fucking them, but she never strays from protection when it comes to anal play - mostly for the sake of her partners, actually - and knowing that, hearing the sound of the glove elicits a different kind of excitement in Nayeon.   
Her instincts are correct, and another moan escapes her lips as Mina's digit begins probing her asshole. It starts lightly, with just a little pressure, then a knuckle pushes in, and finally the whole finger is inserted.   
  
For a while it seems like that'll be it, only a finger coming in and out of Nayeon, - and that'd be enough for her - but Mina always likes to push further and test her limits, so soon another finger is added.   
Suddenly, without any previous warning, Mina smacks Nayeon's ass with her free hand, making the woman let out a loud yelp. She slaps her a few more times after that, while fucking her ass harder, each time earning a louder response, and when she feels that Nayeon's butthole has been stimulated enough, Mina stops and retreats her fingers, taking the glove off in tow.   
However, the sensation of emptiness doesn't last long for Nayeon, as Mina lubes up a plug and slowly begins inserting it in the girl's ass again. It's a beaded, rubber dildo, that slides fairly easily into Nayeon, duo to Mina's previous stimulation, and hits a pleasurable spot.   
  
Not thinking it can get any better, Nayeon is happily surprised when the lawyer presses a button on a remote control and the object starts vibrating.   
"Fuck, that's good!" Nayeon groans.   
Mina hits her again, this time with a leather crop, loving how easily bruised her ex gets, and she uses Nayeon's butt as her personal canvas, painting different shades of red on the milky white skin with each swing of her whip.   
  
By now, Nayeon is literally leaking, and Mina runs a finger on the inside of the woman's thigh, catching a trickle of fluid that has escaped, and almost touches Nayeon's pussy, but stops before she gets there.   
  
"Mina, I need you." Nayeon's plea sounds way more desperate than she anticipated, and Mina loves it.   
"Say it again." The lawyer demands, then leans down to place wet kisses on Nayeon's backside.   
"Please, Mina... I need you." Nayeon begs again, earning a slap in response, that soon turns into more kisses as Mina's hand makes its way to her pussy.   
"God, you're wet!" Mina grunts, barely grazing her fingers through Nayeon's folds, and especially avoiding to touch her where she needs the most.   
Mina then moves away, taking a few steps back to look at her ex's bruised butt and aroused figure, and puts on a harness that had been lying on the bed.   
  
She doesn't want to hurt Nayeon by accident, - only on purpose - so before Mina penetrates her again, she makes sure to apply a generous amount of lube to her dildo.   
  
The sensation of the double penetration is overwhelming, even though Mina is moving very slowly, and Nayeon throws her head back with a long moan. Mina smirks at that, then starts accelerating her pace, which causes a series of groans from Nayeon with every thrust.   
  
Nayeon is loud, very so, and it makes Mina think about all the times in the past where they had to be silent during sex because their parents were home.   
  
-   
  
_ "Mina! Ugh-" Nayeon has to bite her lips to contain her moans, as Mina very skillfully adds a second finger to her cunt. _ _   
_ _ "Shh, you're being too loud, my parents are just downstairs!" Mina whispers, but continues thrusting harder and harder, hitting just the right spot. _ _   
_ _ "It's hard to- fuck! It's hard to be quiet..." The older girl takes a deep breath, digging her nails on Mina's bare back as her girlfriend speeds up. "When you're doing  _ this _!" Nayeon stares at Mina's eyes, mouth agape, breathing hard. _ _   
_ _ "Maybe this will help." Mina brings her free hand to cover Nayeon's mouth, muffling her moans, which seem to have increased after her restraint. _ __   
  
-   
  
"Fuck, Mina! Yes!" Nayeon pretty much screams with Mina pumping roughly into her, squeezing the pillow under her hand with so much strength that she almost tears it apart.   
The room is a symphony of cries and skin slapping, hypnotising Mina, and she tightens her grip on Nayeon's waist and thrusts harder and faster, completely intoxicated by the sounds.   
  
"Mina, I'm coming!" It's only when Nayeon moans these words that she gets out of her trance, remembering there's more she wants to do with the girl to postpone her climax, so Mina abruptly stops and removes the strap-on from inside Nayeon, once again earning an incredibly frustrated groan.   
  
"Lay on your back." The lawyer commands, then watches as Nayeon nearly collapses on the mattress, and slowly spreads her legs wide, teasing the girl's cunt with the tip of her dildo. Nayeon's trembling hands find her clit, in a desperate attempt to orgasm, - even still being blinded by the piece of cloth covering her eyes - but Mina quickly grabs them and pins them over the woman's head. "Stay there." She whispers, then gets off of her ex and grabs her scarf from the floor, proceeding to tie Nayeon's wrists together to the bed frame.   
  
Only when Nayeon is completely secured that Mina goes back to teasing her pussy, this time fully penetrating her again, in excruciatingly slow movements. Mina watches as the girl's arms tense, trying to get a hold of something, and her hips quickly move upwards to cause more friction, and it's like even after all these years, they haven't changed a bit.

  
"Mina..." Nayeon still moans her name the same way, and Mina has a growing urge to thrust harder so she can hear more. "Oh, Mina!" The familiarity is so intoxicating that Mina leans in to capture Nayeon's lips in hers, in a strangely affectionate way.   
  
The kiss is what brings Nayeon over the edge.   
  
Her back arches and her toes curl, and her lips still against Mina's as a mind-blowing wave of pleasure washes over her entire body. She doesn't moan Mina's name, for any sound she tries to make is muffled by the lawyer's tongue against hers, but Nayeon's brain seems to have tuned in to a broken record, repeating the same tune over and over.   
  
_ Mina. Mina. Mina. _


	4. Strip It All Away [Jihyo]

Mina walks through the doors of the familiar club, the blaring thump of house music welcoming her ears instantly, and makes her way to her usual spot, a small round table by the right side of the room. There aren't many people around; firstly because it’s a Thursday night, and the place is usually visited during the weekends, and secondly because this is quite an exclusive club, made especially for the wealthy high society - which Mina is gladly a part of.

 

The young attorney is distracted by the performer on stage, who’s smoothly undressing to the beat from the speakers, when a server approaches her with a drink.

“Anything else, Ms. Myoui?” The woman asks, pen and notepad in hand, ready to take Mina's order.

“Just the usual.” Mina flashes her a polite smile.

“I'll let her know you're here.” The server leaves with a nod, and Mina turns her gaze back to the stage, sporadically nursing herself a sip or two.

 

She finds the dancer quite attractive, with her long legs and generous boobs threatening to fall out of her bra - which eventually they will, of course - and barely acknowledges the server's presence by her side.

“Ms. Myoui? Would you accompany me?” Mina downs the rest of her drink and gets up, following the path she's now quite accustomed to.

 

It leads them to a secluded room on the second floor and she dismisses the server with a nod and a  _ thank you _ before making herself comfortable on the big leather couch near the wall.

 

The room is dimly lit, very stereotypical of places like this, - which Mina hates - with its red walls and questionable decor, and a shiny silver pole standing tall right in front of her. Suddenly, a familiar tune welcomes her ear and the woman automatically turns her head to the door.

 

“Miss me?” A young woman - probably in her mid-twenties - is standing there, leaning sexily against the door frame. Mina bluntly stares down her body, smirking in satisfaction to see that she's wearing her favorite outfit: red stilettos on her feet, see-through white stockings going up until her thighs, ridiculously short navy blue shorts, with suspenders of the same color attached, a red and white crop-top with a knot right between the girl's boobs, a pair of white gloves on her hands, and a Captain's hat on her head to top it off.

 

Yes, Mina does have a nautical kink.

 

“For the looks of it, I'm sure  _ you _ did.” The lawyer replies, gesturing to the girl all dressed up.

“Because of this? Please, honey, it's my job.” She scoffs, closes the door and catwalks her way to the pole. “You didn't answer my question, though.” The girl, Jihyo’s her name, - or stage name, as far as Mina's concerned - starts swaying around the pole.

 

“I thought it was rhetorical.” Mina shrugs, eyes never straying from the dancer's body. “But sure.”

 

Jihyo hums, then brings her fingers to her lips, bites the fabric of her glove and takes it off, doing the same with the other hand in tow, and throwing it at Mina. With her hands now free, the stripper gets a firm grip on the metal bar right above her head and pulls her body up with her legs spread wide, much to Mina's pleasure.

She goes down with a twirl until she's squatting on the floor, and crawls to the attorney's direction, making sure her cleavage is on full display.

 

Once she's close enough, Jihyo gets up and rests her left leg on the backrest of the couch, right next to Mina's head, and then takes off her hat and puts it on the other woman.

 

“You look cute, Captain Myoui.” The dancer teases, winking and thrusting her hips forward a couple times. Mina is about to reach for the knot on her shirt when she pulls back, turns around and starts grinding her ass on the attorney's lap, who goes ahead and slides the suspenders off Jihyo's shoulders. “Someone's eager today.” The dancer purrs and turns again, to fully sit on Mina's lap, purposefully bringing her boobs really close to the girl’s face.

 

This time, Mina is quicker and easily undoes Jihyo's shirt, exposing her voluptuous breasts. It's not customary for Jihyo to let clients touch her, but Myoui Mina is one of the few exceptions, so she just shrugs the garment off, sighing when the lawyer's mouth envelops one of her nipples.

 

“Fuck… oh yeah…” She moans a little louder, threading her fingers through Mina's dark locks, paying no mind that the girl's hands are now unbuttoning her shorts.

 

When Mina tries to reach inside them, though, Jihyo gets up to take the article of clothing off entirely, putting a little extra effort to give Mina a nice view of her thong-clad ass when she bends over.

 

However, what actually impresses Mina the most is the fact that the dancer is able to strip down and still keep her high heels and stockings on.

 

Years of practice, she assumes.

 

Jihyo settles back on Mina's lap and places one of the woman's hand on her chest, while the other is already massaging her inner thigh.

Mina finally reaches the dancer's pussy, and skillfully pushes the thin layer of her thong to the side, earning a loud groan when her fingers meet Jihyo's wetness.

 

“Oh! Mina! Fuck- right there! God!” Jihyo starts moaning frantically as Mina fucks her.

“You know…” The attorney begins, pressing kisses on Jihyo's neck. “I know I'm good at this, you don't have to moan like a porn star to validate my ego like you do with your other clients.”

 

Unexpectedly, the dancer slaps Mina in the face.  _ Hard _ .

 

“I'll moan... however the fuck I- want.” She pants in the midst of riding Mina's fingers, and the only response she gets from the other girl is a knowing look and harder thrusts.

 

Which in turn, of course, lead to more moaning.

 

That's not the first time something like this happens during sex, though. It's kind of why Mina likes to fuck Jihyo; the other girl won't take shit from her, and will shoot back just as badly. It's great for blowing off some steam - apart from the actual sex - and neither actually take the insults seriously.

 

“Minaaa… oh, God!” Jihyo is bouncing her hips almost desperately at this point, which makes her boobs sway all over the place, and Mina is glad the girl is doing most of the work now, because her wrist is starting to get sore.

“Come for me, baby.” The attorney whispers in Jihyo's ear, and instantly feels her walls contracting around her fingers. “You like that? You like it when I talk like this?” Mina continues, and she doesn't really need an answer, - the girl's body already tells her everything. 

 

Unable to wait any longer, Jihyo brings one of her hands down her body and begins rubbing her clit at an amazingly fast pace.

“Now who's eager?” Mina adds, regaining speed with her thrusts.

“Ah! Shit! I'm gonna- FUCK! MINA!” The dancer comes with a scream of Mina's name, letting out a tired sigh afterwards. “Jesus fucking Christ.” She chuckles, still slowly riding the girl's fingers, and then gets up and puts her shirt back on - but leaves it untied, of course.

 

“Why are you getting dressed already?” Mina asks, while wiping her fingers on a tissue she got from a box next to the sofa.

“You've got roughly five minutes left. I don't think there's anything else to do.” Jihyo speaks as she slowly straddles Mina's lap again, and is amused by the girl’s raised eyebrow.

“What? You think I  _ can't _ make you come in less than five minutes?”

“Wanna bet?”

 

Jihyo smirks and then squeals when Mina spins them both around and kneels between her legs, dragging her soaked thong down her legs.

Then, she starts placing rough kisses on Jihyo's thighs, but is still away from her center.

 

“You know, if you wanna make me come you gotta be a bit faster than this.” Jihyo teases, slightly tugging at Mina's hair and pulling her closer.

“Oh, yeah?” Mina looks up, hovering the stripper's pussy, her hot breath - and lack of touching - making her squirm.

“For fuck’s sake, Myoui! Just eat me out already!” Jihyo's demand sounds more like a whine, which makes Mina smirk.

 

Time really is running out, so the attorney finally stops playing around and latches her lips around Jihyo's clit, and is very satisfied to hear her scream.

“Fuck, Mina! Ah!” The dancer holds on to Mina's head and grinds her face mercilessly, until, not too much after, she comes again, just in time as her alarm goes off, signaling their time is up.

 

“See?” Mina gets up, appreciating the view of a very well-fucked Jihyo with her legs wide open. “Guess I won the bet.” She smirks, then leaves.

 

“This fucking girl…” Jihyo mutters, still recovering on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can someone PLEASE draw a scene from this chapter? especially Jihyo in her outfit, that'd be the best  
> if you do, tag me on twitter @euteamominari  
> see you all soon  
> xx


	5. Not Too Late [Jeongyeon]

It's late. Too late for Mina to be at the office. It's not usual for her to be working at this hour, but as the end of the month is approaching, she's getting twice as much paperwork to deal with. Plus, they're hiring new paralegals, so on top of everything, there's still a bunch of resumes for her to analyze.

 

Thank God for Yoo Jeongyeon, though.

 

The blonde has been her partner in crime since college, and now co-owns the firm with Mina, so if it wasn't for Jeongyeon helping her out, Mina is sure she would never leave that office.

 

After what it feels like hours on end - which is probably accurate - the brunette closes her laptop and packs up her stuff, ready to call it a night.

 

“Hey, Jeong, it's late. Let's go grab a bite and you can finish this some other time.” Mina barely enters Jeongyeon's office, too eager to leave this place, and instead just leans against the door frame.

“I’m almost done, Mitang. Just gotta send a couple of emails. It'll be like five minutes, tops, but you don't have to wait if you don't want to.” The older woman says without looking up from her work. Mina scoffs - of course she's not going to leave her friend alone - then makes herself comfortable, sitting on the large couch in front of Jeongyeon's desk.

 

Not too much after that, Jeongyeon stretches her arms upwards, sighing exasperatedly.

 

“All set?” Mina asks.

“Yup! I'm starving now, where should we go?” The blonde gets up after organizing her desk, then walks towards Mina, who's already back at the door.

“I don't think there's anything open at this ungodly hour, except for fast-food places and greasy diners.” She says with less than enthusiasm.

“Ew.” Jeongyeon grimaces. “I think I'll just cook something, then.”

“There's leftovers at my place if you want. It's Italian.”

“Oh, okay then.”

 

-

 

Of course they couldn't eat Italian food without opening a bottle of red wine, that's just something impossible for them to do, but thankfully it's a Friday night, so neither of them have to worry about getting up early for work the following day.

 

That's why dinner extends to just drinking on Mina's couch, with the duo talking about their lives like the good old days.

If someone from the office was to see them now, they probably wouldn't recognize the two, especially Mina, who is completely bare from her lawyer attire.

 

It might be the wine talking, but there's something about the girl looking so natural - messy hair, no makeup on, no shoes, no fancy clothes - that gets Jeongyeon's attention. Part of it is the fact that deep down she knows that this is a privileged view, that Mina doesn't get this comfortable with many people, so Jeongyeon can't help but stare.

 

“Jeong, are you even paying attention?” Mina asks, eyebrow raised and everything, then gets suspiciously closer to her friend.

 

_ Oh, fuck. _ That's the thought that crosses the blonde’s mind before she answers.

 

“Hm?” Or at least she tries to.

“You've been ogling at me for quite a while now…” Mina innocently starts stroking the back of Jeongyeon's neck, - one of the perks of her having short hair - sending shivers down the blonde’s spine. “Wanna fuck?”

 

The blunt question makes Jeongyeon scoff.

 

“Gosh, you're so romantic.” Mina laughs as well, then casually starts kissing her friend's neck - at least as casual as that can be.

She makes a trail of kisses up to Jeongyeon's mouth and is met by sweet lips moving against her own. It's slow, in a way that Mina only shares with this girl, and it's intoxicating too.

 

Mina honestly wouldn't complain if they spent the remaining of the evening making out, nothing more.

 

However, Jeongyeon seems to have other things in mind as she pulls Mina to her lap and manages to carry her - bridal style, for that matter - to the master bedroom.

Once Mina is laid in bed, the blonde straddles her body and resumes covering her lips with tender kisses, and in between clashes of tongue, Mina reaches down and swiftly tucks her hand inside Jeongyeon's underwear.

 

It doesn't take much effort for the brunette to work her up, - this is not their first time together, plus, Mina is much too skilled in this department - and soon Jeongyeon becomes a panting mess above her, eagerly grinding her hips against the youngest’s hand.

 

“Easy, girl.” Mina husks in her ear, then attacks her neck with small bites and nibbles. She knows Jeongyeon's weaknesses all too well, and at this pace, it won't take long before the blonde comes undone.

 

And indeed, she's right. After biting down on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and applying just a tad bit more pressure against her clit, Jeongyeon stills, crumbling over Mina.

 

She easily regains her stamina, though, proceeding to undress the brunette under her.

 

“Let me take care of you, Mitang.” Jeongyeon whispers sweetly, placing a kiss on Mina's cheek, and then removing her shirt. 

Mina had taken off her bra the moment she got home, so her breasts are exposed and ready for some attention, which Jeongyeon readily provides, kissing and massaging them.

Slowly and carefully, the blonde lowers her hands to Mina's shorts, then takes them off - along with her panties - when the girl lifts her hips.

 

Jeongyeon also removes her own shirt and pants, wanting to feel the brunette as close as possible, and kisses her again, - almost reassuringly - as her right hand makes its way down her body. She touches Mina as if she's afraid to break the girl, but Mina is overwhelmed by her tenderness.

 

“May I?” Jeongyeon questions, with a finger circling her entrance. She knows Mina doesn't let many people do that to her, and the fact that she's being so careful makes Mina's heart combust.

 

Jeongyeon is probably her best friend, and one of the people she trusts the most in her life, that's why they don't actually do this often, out of fear they’ll ruin their friendship. 

 

Well, that and the fact that Mina absolutely despises feeling vulnerable, and she can't help but give herself entirely to the blonde.

 

“Yeah, go ahead.” Mina breathes out, smiling and making her friend smile too, and then she lets out a strangled moan when Jeongyeon penetrates her.

 

Jeongyeon shifts her weight to her legs and moves her free hand all the way to her neck, where Mina's is, so she can intertwine their fingers. She's still moving slowly, but as the brunette's wetness increases, she decides to accelerate the pace, and instantly notices how Mina's hips start to move as well.

 

“You're doing so well, Mitang.” Jeongyeon says, placing kisses on Mina's face, then meeting her lips in the most loving way she can, and it might be because of that - added to how her palm is brushing against the girl's clit - that Mina's walls spasm around her finger.

 

Judging by her shallow breathing and bucking hips, Jeongyeon senses Mina is close, and decides to move even faster, now with her palm fully pressed against her clit, which is more than enough for Mina to come, gasping her name.

 

Mina's heart is racing. She can’t remember the last time she had such an overwhelming orgasm like this one.

 

“Whoah.” Mina breathes hard, smiling at Jeongyeon, who's now cuddled by her side.

“You okay?” Jeongyeon asks, while kissing Mina's exposed shoulder and fixing her hair.

“Are you kidding me?” Mina is still recovering, but manages to let out a content chuckle.

 

Maybe feeling vulnerable isn't  _ that _ bad.


End file.
